Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electric front derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electric front derailleur having configuration that provides for a compact arrangement in a vertical or height direction with the electric front derailleur in the installed position.
Background Information
Generally, a front derailleur is mounted to the bicycle frame adjacent to the front chain rings to shift a chain laterally between the front chain rings. A front derailleur includes a fixed or base member that is non-movably secured to the bicycle frame. A front derailleur further includes a movable member or chain guide that is movably supported relative to the fixed member such that the chain guide moves between at least two lateral shift positions to shift the chain between the front chain rings. Typically, a linkage assembly is coupled between the fixed member and the chain guide in order to movably support the chain guide. Some front derailleurs are provided with an electric motor for moving the movable member relative to the fixed member. The chain guide typically has a pair of cage plates or guide plates arranged to selectively contact and move the chain between the front chain rings. The cage plates or guide plates form lateral sides of a chain cage portion of the chain guide.